Welcome Home
by everlovin
Summary: Jennifer welcomes Ronon home after Reunion
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Home

Disclaimer - I don't own anything Stargate. If I did, there would be a LOT more ship happening. The right ones that is.

Pairing - Ronon/Jennifer

Rating - T for now. Might go to M if I get brave

Summary - Series of vignettes of Ronon or Jenn welcoming the other home.

Reunion Tag

A/N I know this is about as deep as a teaspoon. Especially considering the episode but here it is.

He sat unflinching on the gurney. Blood was still dripping down his face. Everything about his demeanor shouted that he didn't want to be bothered. His team was waiting in the other room and all of the nurses read his expression and just left him alone. And along came the new doctor with her fresh scrubbed face. His scowl darkened and she looked just a little nervous. He didn't know whether to be happy or upset about that.

"Welcome home, Ronon. Will your friends be joining us?" Jenn asked distracted by her task. His face positively blackened as she glanced up. "I'll take that as a no then. Still, it's good that you're here." He heard the sincerity behind her words and some of the rage slipped away.

"Turned out they chose to be wraith worshipers," he spat out the last two words.

"And they betrayed you, and the rest of your people." Jenn could understand his anger totally. "I want you to also know, I've watched you with your team. They are your people too. They might not be Satendan but they care for you. They would do anything for you."

Finally, he looked up to her. Her eyes were kind. "Yeah. I know." Ronon's voice was thick with acceptance.

"Say, I know you like to run in the mornings. Would you mind if I tagged along for part of it? I always liked to run, but don't really have a partner here." Jenn's hesitant face rapidly turned into a smirk. "Who know, I just might surprise you."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Ronon smiled.

A/N Please, pretty please review! They're just as good as ice cream sundaes!


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion pt 2 (spoiler for a tiny moment in Trio)

OMG!! I actually went and developed a bit of a plot! The world might be ending soon. Watch out.

Jen walked nervously into the workout room where Ronon said they'd meet for their morning run. The early morning sun shone golden on Ronon's caramel skin. Damn he looked good enough to eat..

Slowly.

Com'on Keller, back to the topic at hand. She gave Ronon a nervous smile. "Hi."

"Ready to run?"

"Well that's just it. I may have overstated how much I like to run." She turned slightly from him with pink cheeks. "Ah, I believe that the extent of my running has been to the corner store for a latte before they closed." Jen's cheeks were pink in embarrassment. "I wanted you to smile; I wanted you to see something normal here in Atlantis; and I wanted to spend some time with you."

Ronon barely concealed a smirk. His eyes, however, were twinkling. "Does this mean you won't be running this morning?"

"No, no. I will. I just don't want you to be too disappointed if I drop out after the first quarter mile." Jen offered a shy smile.

As they stretched some, Jenn got many more close looks at Ronon's powerful body. "Ready?" Jen finally asked.

"For a while now," Ronon rumbled back.

"Well take it easy on me. I'm not looking for a six minute mile here."

"I figure you can set the pace for while you're running. We'll see how it goes."

The two took off down toward the east pier. It was a circuitous route but fairly level for Jen's beginner status. She had just started to find her stride when she placed a foot down wrong. The pain instantly stopped her with a cry. She tried to take another step to catch up to Ronon but it was obvious that wasn't happening.

Ronon looked back and rolled his eyes slightly and turned back. Jen leaned up against the wall. "I think I sprained it. It will support some weight but the damn thing is swelling already."

"Ok, so lean on me. We just passed a transporter to get us to the infirmary fast." Ronon offered an arm and wrapped the other around Jenn for added support. Even still, Jen did best to set a normal pace with a quick step-hop. When they finally got to the infirmary, Jen was more hopping than stepping.

"Doc!" Ronon bellowed with his deep voice. "Need some help here." Without asking, he swept Jen off her feet and placed her on the examination bed.

"Well I'm obviously not going to be able to run with you any time soon." Jen sounded vaguely disgusted with herself. "Maybe in a few weeks we can try it again?"

Ronon's warm eyes glowed some. "I'd like that, Doc."

_Reviews are like ice cream sundaes! I can't live without them!! Also special thanks to dragongirl who read this over and deemed it good enough to post! Also thanks to the ladies at the Gateworld Doctor and Wildman thread for their encouragement!_


End file.
